los latidos de mi corazon
by aniimy
Summary: amu empiesa confundirse respecto a sus sentimientos a tadase ¿por que su corazon late mas rapido cuando esta con ikuto? muy pronto lo sabra...
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfic sobre shugo chara,

Shugo chara no me pertenece bueno no sea malitos con migo y no me critiquen tan duro O_O este fic será AMUTO!!

Así que lean

**Los latidos de mi corazón**

**capitulo 1 : rechazo?**

* * *

**Amu ****pov:**

**Todo comenzó una mañana cuando mis charas me despertaron para decirme que era un buen día para declarármele a Tadase todos los días era lo mismo y así comenzó este largo día…**

**Ran: Amu-chan A****mu-chan despierta**

**Miki: si Amu-chan hoy es un buen día despierta**

**Suu: Amu-chan ve a desayunar desuu**

**Amu: aaa -__- tengo sueño, además recuerdan que me propuse hoy**

_**

* * *

**_

///

_**flash back**__**///**_

_…**Amu estaba decidida a confesarle su amor a Tadase formalmente después de aquella vergonzosa escena donde se le declaro enfrente de todos los alumnos y por eso le envió una carta que llegaría al día siguiente por medio de Ran que se la dio a Kiseki para que se la entregara a Tadase…**_

**_Amu: Ran aquí esta la carta que le deben dar a Kiseki _**

**_Ran: hai amu-chan quien diría que ya se había decidida declarársele a Tadase yo pensé que tenia preferencias por cierto neko hentai_**

**_Amu: RAN CIERRA LA BOCA¡¡¡ (estrangulándola)_**

**_Ran: Amu-chan …me…estas…matando_**

**_Amu: gomene Ran pero no vuelvas a decirlo_**

**_Ran: OK amu-chan _**

_**///**__**fin del flash back**__**///**_

* * *

**Amu: recuerdan??**

**Miki: si lo recuerdo Amu-chan**

**Suu: no es tiempo para recordar es tiempo de ir a la escuela desuu**

**(En la escuela)**

**Amu: Hi Tadase-kun, Rima-chan, nagi y yaya-chan**

**Yaya: ****Hi Amu-chii te vez mas feliz que otras veces ¬­ -¬**

**Rima: Amu-chan que paso ¬ - ¬**

**Tadase: hinamori-san tengo que hablar con tigo después de clases estas deacuerdo??**

**Amu: s..si esta bien tadase-kun O///O**

**Ran: GO Amu-chan GO **

**Miki: si ve Amu-chan**

**Suu: me pregunto que le dirá desuu**

**(En la salida con tadase)**

**Tadase: hinamori-san lo lamento pero yo no te veo como algo más que amigos**

**Espero que lo comprendas**

**Amu: yo yo entiendo y comprendo espero que sigamos siendo amigos tadase-kun**

**(Dijo amu con un pequeño tono de tristeza que tadase no noto)**

**T****adase: por supuesto que si hinamori-san bueno tengo que irme adiós**

**Amu: adiós -_- waa por que tadase porque**

**Ran: no te desanimes Amu-chan **

**Miki: seguro que abra otra oportunidad**

**Suu: si es verdad**

…**amu estaba caminando por el parque cuando de la nada apareció cierto neko que la estaba observando…**

**Fin amu pov.**

**______________________________________________________________________ **

**_______________________fin del primer capitulo____________________________**

HOLA¡¡ amm como ya mencione esta es mi primer fic que ago jeje U_U

amm el próximo capi estará mas largo y se darán cuenta tal vez de por que le puse así al titulo del fic jejeje amm así que por favor comenten si amm

bye hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí con el segundo capitulo O__O**

**honestamente me gusto mucho que me dijeran que siguiera con el fic T_T, si esta _'asi son pensamientos'_**

**bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo **

**

* * *

**

Los latidos de mi corazón

Capitulo 2 : tal vez solo tal vez

* * *

…**amu estaba caminando por el parque cuando de la nada apareció cierto neko que la estaba observando…**

(ikuto se acerco por detrás a Amu y le susurro al oído)

Ikuto: que ases sola por el parque???

Amu: O///O I..ku..to ¬ _ ¬ que

Ikuto que acaso no te alegras de verme (pregunto con su tono de vos * ¬ * tan tan lindo XD ok no)

Amu: O///O ¬ _ ¬ eres un neko hentai sabias eso '_aun que si me alegro de verte pensó amu'_

Ikuto: hum… bueno tengo que irme adiós Amu (se despidió mientras mordía la oreja de Amu)

mientras Ran, miki, Suu peleaban con Yoru

Ikuto: vamos Yoru

Yoru: espérame nya ¬_¬

Ran: Amu-chan

Miki: tierra llamando a Amu-chan

Suu: Amu-chan estas bien desuu

Amu: eee?? Que yo que a si estoy bien Suu que te párese si hacemos chocolates cuando lleguemos a casa??

Suu: si Amu-chan

( en casa de Amu)

Amu: párese que no hay nadie

Ran: mira Amu-chan (señalando una nota en la mesa)

Miki: que dice Amu-chan

Amu: dice…

_

* * *

_

Amu-chan tuvimos que salir a visitar a la albuela

_nos llevamos a Ami regresaremos en dos días_

_pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras._

_Bye_

* * *

Amu: que?? Otra vez me dejaron sola T_T

Suu: bueno Amu-chan vamos a preparar chocolates desuu

Amu, Ran, Miki: SIII

(con los chocolates en la noche)

Amu: mmmm los chocolates saben mejor en la noche mmm

Ran: esta deliciosos Amu-chan

Miki: si es verdad

Ran: que bueno que les gustaron

Amu: si pero necesito leche voy por un poco

(llegando a su curto)

Amu: mmmm leche (dijo amu mientras bebía un poco) hum..

Ran, Miki, Suu hum.. ya se durmieron bueno mas para mi

Ikuto: no me das Amu

Amu: AAAAAAAAAAA IKUTOO O///O (dijo avergonzándose debido a que su ropa pera dormir solo era un pequeño shorts negro con una blusa de tirantes Morada con letras que decía kiss me)

Ikuto: vaya no sabia que ya habías cambiado tu ropa para dormir amu (dijo esto ultimo con su lindo tono de voz *¬*)

Amu: ¬_¬ es que con el calor y eso O///O un momento que ases en MI CASA

Ikuto: hum… solo vine a verte veo que no hay nadie en casa me puedo quedar a dormir con tigo Amu (dijo esto con su lindo tono de voz *¬* abrazándola por la espalda)

Amu: iku..to '_si si si quédate dijo amu en sus pensamientos'_ NO NO NO O///O

Ikuto: bueno mmm chocolate (dijo mirando los que habían preparado pero solo quedaban 4)

Amu: no son míos

(Pero ikuto no izo caso y tomo 2 y se los comió de un solo mordisco)

Ikuto: mmm que rico dame leche amu

Amu: aaa NO (tomo la botella de leche y se la tomo toda solo que una gota logro salir por un lado de su boca)

Ikuto: O_O (ikuto vio la gota de leche y sonrió maléficamente se acercó lentamente a amu y lamió la gotita de leche amu se quedo con cara de O__O Y ikuto sonrió )

Amu: O___O …….'_por que mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido ¿? Maldito neko-hentai_ _dijo amu en sus pensamientos'_

Ikuto: bueno es tarde mejor me voy nos vemos luego amu

(dicho esto el neko se fue de la casa de amu quien solo se quedo vagando en sus pensamientos)

Amu: tal vez solo talvez te una oportunidad (dijo esto en un susurro)

Fin capitulo 2

* * *

**HOLA otra vez**

**Estoy feliz por que les gusto el fic (brincando de alegría),**

**Honestamente fueron sus fic's los queme inspiraron a hacer uno yo,**

**Por cierto si tengo un error de ortografía perdón la ortografía no es mi fuerte jeje **

**Gracias por suscomentarios bueno hasta la próxima**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí de nuevo jeje U__U agradezco sus comentarios T__T

Me motivan a seguir el fic, bueno perdón por no haberlo subido es que la crisis,

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo disfrútenlo XD

_Estos son pensamientos_

Los latidos de mi corazón

* * *

Capitulo 3 : un largo día…

* * *

Amu: buenos días Ran, Miki, Suu despierten!!!!!

Ran: he?? Amu-chan estas muy feliz hoy

Miki: si Amu-chan porque??

Suu: Amu-chan que paso desuu

Amu: nada especial simplemente estoy mas tranquila hace 1 día que no veo al neko-hentai de Ikuto ayer por fin descanse :D

Ran: Amu-chan que acaso no lo extrañaste

Miki: si Amu-chan anoche cuando dormías suspiraste y decías 'donde estas Ikuto'

Suu: es verdad ¬_¬

Amu: O///O NO NO NO NO NOO es verdad, bueno no importa lo importante es

Que hoy no hay clases wiiii XD

Amu: eehh?? NO HAY NADIEEEE

( RIN RIN suena el teléfono XD )

Amu: hola? Si si entiendo no se preocupen estaré bien no soy una niña de cinco años ok si adiós.

Ran: quien era Amu-chan???

Miki Y Suu : si quien??

Amu: ¬__¬ mis padres dijeron que no van a estar este fin de semana no es justo que padres tan irresponsables por suerte me dejaron tres mil pesos *¬* eso lo compensa :D _**(N/A: que interesada amu jeje yo soy igual XD) **_

Ran, Miki, Suu: que interesada n_n

Amu: en fin llamare a Rima y yaya para que vengan a mi casa :D

Ran: SIII podré jugar con Kusu-kusu y Pepe

Miki: y yo podré dibujar

Suu: será mejor que vaya a preparar bocadillos

( media hora después )

Amu: todo listo solo falta media hora para que lleguen

Ran: estas muy entusiasmada Amu-chan

Miki: si es verdad

Suu: ya están listos todos los bocadillos toma lista Amu-chan

Amu: HI

Suu: lonches, dulces, arroz, chocolate, pastel y palomitas de maíz con mucha salsa _**(N/A: mmm no hay palomitas sin salsa **_**O-O**_**)**_

Amu, Ran; Miki : no creo que comamos tanto n__n

Suu: uno nunca sabe n____n

Amu: bueno cuanto falta para que lleguen Ran??

Ran: ellas llegaran en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y… ¬_¬ se los dije

( din don sonó el timbre de la casa XD)

Amu, Miki, Suu: COMO SUPISTE ESOOO?

Ran: es que las vi por la ventana XD

Amu, Miki, Suu: ¬__¬

(din don volvió a sonar el timbre)

Amu: VOY :D

Yaya: Amu-chiii

Rima: Amu-chan

Amu: que bueno que pudieron venir pasen

(dentro de la casa)

Rima, Kusu-kusu, Yaya, Pepe: O_________O porque tanta comida???

Amu es que Suu se emociono n__n

Ran: Kusu-kusu, Pepe vamos a jugar

Kusu-kusu, Pepe: siii wiiii XD

Rima: bueno ya que estamos aquí ¬_¬ hay quehacer algo no?

Yaya: siii O__O mmm pastel *¬*

Rima y amu: jejeje n_n

Amu: bueno chicas díganme que hacemos nuestras charas ya se fueron

Rima: no lo se tu nos invitaste a tu casa recuerdas ¬_¬ juguemos verdad o reto O__O _**(N/A; no se me ocurrio otra cosa XD)**_

Yaya: mmm si tu que dices amu-chii

Amu: mmm me párese bien no tengo nada que peder n_n

Rima: verdad o reto Amu

Amu: verdad :D

Rima: a quien quieres mas a tadase o a ikuto??

Amu: O________O QQQQUUEEEEE COMO NO ENTENDI QUE INSINUAS ¬___¬

Yaya: nada solo que en tus libretas tienes puros gatos siempre suspiras y desde hace un día ya no miras a tadase con los mismos ojos n__n

Rima Y Amu: O___O que observadora

Amu: pues yo yo yo no lo se, solo se que por alguna razón ya no creo querer tanto a tadase-kun como antes

Rima: entonces estas enamorada de ikuto

Yaya: cierto

Amu: QUE NO NO nunca dije eso ¬_¬

Rima y Yaya: lo que tu digas ¬_¬

Yaya: bueno sigo yo Amu-chii verdad o castigo

Amu: amm verdad ¬_¬

Yaya: esta pregunta es muy importante ¬_¬

Amu: O__O Ok

(ambiente tenso)

Rima: Dila ya ¬_¬

Yaya: que sabor es tu preferido vainilla o chocolate n_n???

Rima Y Amu: ¬_¬

Amu: amm no se El CHOCOLATE WII XD

Yaya: Ok

Rima: bueno bueno tu turno Amu-chan

Amu: ok amm amm …..

Rima: NOOOO lo siento Amu-chan son las 6:30 tengo que irme lo siento

Vamos Yaya

Yaya: lo sentimos bye bye

Amu: ok ok n_n bye bye

Ran: O-O amu-chan vamos a ver una película sii XD

Miki: si de terror (miki con cara malévola XD)

Suu. Si iré a preparar palomitas

Amu: que??? A bueno veremos ¬_¬ el aro iré por ella a mi cuarto

(en el cuarto de amu)

Amu: donde la abre dejado

Ikuto: hola amu dijo ikuto por el balcón

Amu: hola Ikuto eh? AAA Ikutoo

Ikuto: mmm que ases vas a ver una película amu

Amu: amm si O///O quieres verla con migo y mis charas

Ikuto: mmm si esta bien y tus padres

Amu: salieron no regresaran hasta el lunes XD

Ikuto: hmp… O__O _eso quiere decir que podré quedarme contigo eh? Que digo que estoy pensando ¬-¬_

Amu: bueno vas a venir o no

Ikuto: si claro que si (dijo con su hermoso tono de vos *¬*)

Amu: O///O ok

* * *

Fin capitulo 3

* * *

Hola otra vez

Jeje siento que les dejo con la duda de que va a pasar después

Muahahaha ok no perdón es que como ya entre a la escuela

No organizó mi tiempoo pero como no presto atención en clase

Ya tengo el nombre de los siguientes capis jeje

El próximo capitulo será :

_**una noche de miedo???**_

En fin asta la próxima.

Bye bye XD


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa aquí con otro capi de mi fic :D

Esta vez estaré con una amiga

Conocida como adriiizz bueno jejeje aquí la conti XD

* * *

Los latidos de mi corazón

Capitulo 4

* * *

una noche de miedo???

Amu: hola Ikuto eh? AAA Ikutoo

Ikuto: mmm que ases vas a ver una película amu

Amu: amm si O///O quieres verla con migo y mis charas

Ikuto: mmm si esta bien y tus padres

Amu: salieron no regresaran hasta el lunes XD

Ikuto: hmp… O__O _eso quiere decir que podré quedarme contigo eh? Que digo que estoy pensando __¬-¬_

Amu: bueno vas a venir o no

Ikuto: si claro que si (dijo con su hermoso tono de vos *¬*)

Amu: O///O ok

Yoru: no te olvides de mí. Nya~

Ikuto: a si Yoru vamos a ver una peli con amu y sus charas

Yoru: mmm… no se me antoja

Miki: vamos yoru será divertida O///O

Yoru: amm… bueno si tu lo dices O////O

Amu: mmm~ -_- podrían bajar a ver la peli ya comenzó

Suu: mmm palomitas _**(N/A:jeje adriiizz y yoo comemos palomitas)**_

Ran: mmm me aburrooo

Amu: AAAAAA XO (amu gritaba asustada mientras ikuto solo la veía y reía)

Ikuto: ¬_¬ te asustas con películas para niños

Amu: Que?? Como AAAAAAHHH

amu se asusta tanto que abraza a ikuto y este se cae del sillon y redundan quedando ikuto debajo de ella rosando casi sus labios

Amu: O/////////O ikuto eres un NEKO-HENTAIIII

Ikuto: pero amu tu eres la que esta encima de mi pequeña pervertida

Amu: Que eh?? A si

Pero cuando amu trato de levantarse ikuto también lo intento haciendo que el se cayera encima de ella.

Amu: ahora quien esta encima de quien O/////O

Ikuto: mmm si eres una pequeña pervertida y eso es bueno (dijo ikuto con su lindo tono de voz)

Amu se levanta rápidamente y se sienta seguida de ikuto

Ikuto: hmp…. -_-

Amu: O///O

Miki mira va la escena que avían armado ikuto y amu con un leve sonrojo y sonrió malévolamente

(con los charas)

Ran y suu se habían quedado dormidas

Miki: _espero que esto funcione _AAAAAAAHHH

Miki se abrazo de yoru y quedan muy juntitos y sonrojados y yoru le roba un beso

Yoru: miki yo te O////O amo

Miki: yo tambien yoru demo demo tambien siento algo por kiseki

Yoru : O___O te demostrare que soy mejor que ese ************de kiseki

Miki: Yoru mmm ok te dare una oportunidad

miki le roba un beso a yoru

Yoru: que tal si les asemos una broma a ikuto y a amu nya~

Miki: te escucho

Yoru: bien nya pero necesitaremos a las demás charas nya~

Ran y Suu: BUUUU

Miki: AAAA

se vuelve a abrazar de yoru

Yoru: O////O Miki

Ran y Suu: que escondidito se lo tenían ¬_¬

Miki: no no es lo que piensan bueno si es O////O

Yoru: _ si sies nya~

Ran: bueno si los ayudamos XD

Suu: si que hay que hacer

Yoru: bien nya esto es lo que haremos Suu y Ran ustedes se encargaran de hacer ruido afuera mientras que Miki y yo iremos a cortar la luz y en ese momento ustedes abran la ventana para que entre una ráfaga de aire nos colocaremos esta sabana y los asustaremos nya~ este será el punto de reunión están listos nya~

Ran: y por que tú tienes que ir con Miki???

Yoru: pues este…amm Bien Miki vamonos

Yoru agarra de la mano a Miki y se la lleva volando a los fusibles de la luz.

Ran y Suu: O____O bueno vamonos

Con Amu e Ikuto

Amu: Ikuto siento que algo malo va a pasar

Ikuto: como que

Se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de Amu cuando de repente se escuchan ruidos en el jardín

Amu se abraza a Ikuto

Amu: que fue ese ruido Ikuto '~'

Ikuto: estas cómoda Amu?? (dijo ikuto con su lindo tono de voz *¬*)

Amu al darse cuenta de esto se puso roja como un tomate e Ikuto se rió de ella en ese preciso momento se fue la luz

Amu: AAAAAAAAAAH!! `_mmm si estaba muy comoda pero ya que digo digo dios que estoy pensando **'**_

Ikuto: eres muy ruidosa ¿sabias eso?

Amu: callate neko-hentai

Ring ring

Amu: hola eh?? Bueno bueno eh? No era nadie O_O?

Ikuto: mmm que extraño no crees amu

Amu: sii AAAAAAAAAAHH un fantasma

Ikuto: niña tonta que acaso no vez que son nuestros charas

Yoru: como supieron esoo

Ikuto: no se solo lo adivine -_-

Amu: XO que malos son

* * *

Fin del capi 4

Hola jeje aquí de que ya se fue de mi casa adriiizz T__T

Y se me fue la inspiración T__T

En fin el próximo capi a petición de una amiga

_**un domingo de locos**_

Lo pienso iniciar el martes para el viernes o jueves subirlo

Bye bye nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aqui con el siguiente capi muahahahaha~

U_U prometo poner mas amuto U_U

T_T tengan paciencia T_T estoy enfermita T_T de verdad

Sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo 5

* * *

Los latidos de mi corazón

Capitulo 5 : un domingo de locos

* * *

**Amu pov**

_Desperté un mañana y vi a mi lado a el neko-hentai de ikuto_

_Vaya quien diría que se vería tan bien dormido que estoy pensado aun que es verdad…_

Ikuto: niña ya te dije que ver a la gente dormir es de pervertidos

Amu: O///O pero tu eres el que se quedo a dormir en mi cama

Ikuto: hmp… tienes razón aunque si no recuerdo tú no te hiciste la difícil, la autora lo sabe aniimy pon el flash back por favor X3

YO: si claro ikuto-kun XD

///flash back////

_Ikuto: oyes ya es tarde deberías ir a dormir_

_Amu: yo no tengo sueño _O_ ok si_

_Ikuto: mmm amu te puedo quedarme con tigo pregunto ikuto con su *~* tono de voz _

_Amu: hmp… O///O si claro esta bien _

_Ikuto: O___O de verdad amu_

_Amu: no que no sabes que es el sarcasmo_

_Ikuto sonrió maliciosamente y dijo_

_Ikuto: amu no sonaste sarcástica y te veías muy convencida cuando me lo dijiste _

Amu: O////O bu… bueno as lo que quieras neko-hentai

///fin del flash back////

Ikuto: recuerdas amu

Amu: es que tenia mucho sueño y no sabia lo que decía

Ikuto: si lo que tu digas niña en fin adiós

Ikuto le dijo esto acercándose a amu y le mordió la oreja

Amu: O/////O ……..Iku…to IKUTOOOOO

Y con esto ikuto se fue dejando a una amu muyy roja

Amu: maldito neko-hentai

Ran: amu-chan amu-chan buenos días~

Amu: n_n buenos días ran ¿y miki y suu?

Suu: aquí estoy desuu~

Amu: bueno aquí estas y Miki?

Ran: miki se fue con yoru a las 10am

Amu: aaaa ok QUE COMO OSEA QUE SON LAS …. 11am NOOO

(rin rin suena el teléfono XD)

Amu: buenos días hmp… mama si entiendo ire ok una sorpresa mis primas? Ok

bye

(cuelga el teléfono)

Ran: quien era amu-chan

Amu: era mi mama al parecer van a llegar antes de lo planeado y vendrán mis primis~

Ran: amu-chan tienes primas?

Amu: hmp… si jugaba mucho con ellas de pequeñas sus nombres son Yazmín y alexa son mitad mexicanas O_O y hace mucho que no las veo jeje T_T

Ran: ok amu-chan oie amu-chan ya me voy bye

Suu: bye bye ran desuu~

Amu: _ adonde vas con tanta prisa

Ran: con Kusu kusu

Amu: ok pero vuelve temprano

Suu: que te párese si vamos a hacer las compras desuu~

Amu: sip :P

… en la tienda

Amu: muy bien su que vamos a comprar

Suu: ok toma nota

Amu: ok

Suu: muy bien enpesemos: carne, queso, lechuga, poyo, huevo, arroz y chocolate

Amu: las cosas que compras son raras

Suu: O_O no critiques nunca la cocina

Amu: O__O ok

… en casa de amu

Amu: haaa que cansada estoy y son las QUE SON LAS 3

Suu: tu descansa amu-chan yo me encargare de todo okey desuu~

Amu: ok

(din don suena el timbre de la casa de amu)

Amu: hmp..

Mama de amu:

Hola hija como estas mira trajimos a tus primas te acuerdas de ellas verdad?

Amu: hmp… si Yasmín y alexa

Yasmín: si exacto somos nosotras O

Alexa: sep exacto :D

Amu: O_O que cambiadas están

Mama de amu: bien las dejo solas yo tengo que regresar al hotel de los padres de Yasmín y de alexa bye bye :DD

Amu: wan que rápida

Alexa: bueno cuéntanos que has hecho en tu vida cuantos amigos tienes?

Tienes novio? , como se llama? Es mayor que tu?, es lindo? , te trata bien?

Por que no hablas? por que me miras asi e????

Amu y Yasmín: O___O casi no izo preguntas

Amu: amm no tengo novio primas

Yasmín: no seas tan formal llamanos por nuestros apodos yazz y aniimy **(N/A:casi no se nota que alexa soy yo :P)**

Aniimy: _ sip exacto

Yazz : O_O en fin continuando con el tema si no tienes novio

Aniimy: quien te gusta O_O??

Amu: aaahh que nadie _"mmm que les digo iba a decirles que tadase pero la imagen del neko-hentai de ikuto apareció en mi mente Dios que ago U-U"_

Aniimy: amu amm como decirlo pero estas mas roja que el mismo rojo

Yazz: hmp… no creo que no sea nadie y créeme lo voy a averiguar

De repente un aura roja empezó a salir alrededor de alexa y apareció una bandita en su cabeza y…

Aniimy: muahahaha si lo vamos a averiguar muahahaha… O_O noo otra vez no

Amu: ehh??

Suu: o ya veo tienen las 2 guardianes charas verdad

Amu: O_O tienen guardianes charas?

Aniimy: sip tengo 2 sus nombres son sky y katy

Yazz: y yo también se llama angiie

Amu: ya veo yo tengo 4 sus nombres son ran, miki, suu y día solo que día aun no nace

Aniimy: O_O tienes muchos XD

Yazz: hmp…

Amu: …..

Aniimy:…. Amm amm ALGIEN AGA ALGO PORFAVORR

Yazz: ya se

Amu: no digas nada se que dirás solo no lo digas O tengo mucho sueño me voy a dormir adiós

Aniimy: ok te esperamos

Yazz: sip aquí te esperamos

De la nada cuando amu sube a su cuarto se encuentra con…

* * *

Wan hola jeje no pos perdón porque no tuve tanta inspiración

El próximo capitulo abra mas amuto jeje lo prometo

El próximo capi se llamara

La fiesta de disfraces

jeje bye


End file.
